Psycho
by Head Writer
Summary: This is little over the top story of Jack and Kim fighting for freedom from...? Story is really disturbing in some way.I would remove it immediately if there would be more than 10 negative reviews
1. Chapter 1

One day in dojo Jack and Kim were together alone when they heard that some maniac is on the loose that sexually assaulted girls around Seaford.

Jack-What the fuck is going on with this one is safe anymore.

Kim-Thankfully I have you to protect me.

Jack -Hey my dad called me,we can have a dinner together.

Kim -Okay whenever you want.

 _One reminder Jack looks from season 4 with long hair while Kim if you remember in season 2 kickin it on our own in the end when the jack got her on first date in the end._

* * *

Jack-Hey dad how ya doing.

Dad-I worked whole day,so this is Kim Crawford,welcome to our home.

Kim-Thank you wery much,did you heard what's going on in Seaford.

Dad-Well I'm a afraid that something doesn't happen to you.

Jack-Till I'm here nothing would happen to Kim.

Dad-well that's my Son,Jack can you come here for a second. I must tell you something alone

Jack-Ok

 _Jack and his dad. Enter the room._

* * *

Jack-Whats going on.

Dad-I must admit you something. I really WANNA FUCK KIM.

JACK'S DAD HITS JACK AND KNOCKS HIM OUT COLD.

Dad-KIM HELP ME JACK IS UNCONSCIOUS.

 _Ki_ _m as soon she entered the room she was also hit and she also was unconscious._


	2. Chapter 2

_Jack come to his senses couple a minutes later and so was Kim._

Jack-Whats going on.

Kim-Why are we both NAKED.

 _JACK AND KIM WERE BOTH COMPLETELY NAKED WITH NOTHING ON THEM,JACK WAS TIED ON ONE SIDE OF THE ROOM WHILLE KIM ON OTHER SIDE DAD SHOWES UP._

Jack-WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU,FREE US OR YOU GONNA PAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE YOU SON OF A BITCH.

Dad-Sorry I can't do that. _He turns his attention to Kim._ You know what Kim you are the most beautiful girl of all time,and when I saw you first time my dick rised like this.

 _Jacks dad who is also NAKED slowly got to Kim's belly button and he put dick in her belly s button,Kim screamed and cried whille JACK screamed at his dad._

Jack-Leave her ALONE PLEASE.

His dad began to kiss Kim mounth to mounth,and kiss was 10 minutes long .He then went behind her back.

Dad-Jack it wasn't nice to call your daddy a son of a bitch,she must pay right now with a good ol fashioned SEX.

Jack-hey I'm SORRY JUST DON'T DO THAT PLEASE.

HIS DAD PUT A DICK IN KIM'S PUSSY ANYWAY AND BEGAN TO FUCK HER AS FAST AS HE COULD

Jack's Daddy-THIS IS AWESOME AS HE CONTINUED TO FUCK HIS SON'S GIRLFRIEND.I WOULD NOT STOP UNTIL I MAKE HER PREGNANT. SHE WILL BORN ME A NEW BABY A SON CALLED JACK.


	3. Chapter 3

J _ack'_ s _dad has been fucking Kim for_ 20 _minutes now._

Jack-Please leave her alone.J _ack cried Soo much that he was on verge of a breakdown._ What do you want from her and me.

Jack's dad- Why won't you shut up already like Kim.

She didn't said one freaking word.

Jack's dad gets Kim in bearhug,and he make out with her,you cannot escape,hahahaha,Jack's dad laughs at the situation Kim is in,he once again began to have a sex with her,he unloaded on her like a maniac

As Jack was looking at Kim all desperate, Jack's dad slows down a little bit.

He asks Kim, (He stil unloads on her) Kimmy am i your husband you had always imagined, you see We two will be the greatest pairing of all time.

Looking at my son, he's not worth it to have you.

After 30 minutes of unprotected SEX jacks daddy finally stopped.

Jack's dad- Wow you are one hot HOT BITCH. I MUST TAKE A LITTLE BREAK.

HE THEN PUT HIS HEAD IN KIM'S BREAST AND HE SICKINLY PLAYED WITH THEM.

Kim-Burn in hell.

Jack's dad was shocked and he grabbed KIM'S HEAD AND HE FORCED HER TO SUCK HIS DICK FOR NEARLY 10 MINUTES. You see Jack,she is really capable woman,After that she passed ' dad puts his one feet on Kim's face who was laying prone on the floor,and he showed his muscles.


	4. Chapter 4

J _ack's dad woked Kim 10 minutes later._

Wake up,come on I know that you had A great time.I was better lover to you that my son would ever be. I'm not done yet.

Then he walks to his son and he went behind his back.

HE PUTS A DICK IN JACK AND HE BEGAN TO SEXUALLY ASSAULTED HIS SON.

HE ABUSED HIM FOR 25 MINUTES INCLUDING MOUTH TO MOUTH KISS AND JACK WAS FORCED TO SUCK HIS DICK.

Jack's dad- I never was happier than tonight. Kim since you saw what I had with my son, are you ready for round

Kim-Please leave me...before she could finish he kissed her in mounth again.

Jack'dad puts Jack on his knees.

Jack stared at his father's dick, his dick presses in one of Jack's moles.

OUPS, my dick is stuck in your mole, ha ha ha.

Jack and Kim were shocked. As Jack's father grabs Kim by a hair and got her close to them

Now only way to get my dick of his mole is to Kim get close and kiss the point between my dick and his mole.

Kim had to that, and soon as she done that she was hooked and she once again had a sex with Jack's dad.

After 20 minutes

Kim was laying face first naked as Jack's father got on top of her,he postion himself close to her ass,as he was touching her,he orders her to "play" something so he can drum on her ass,Jack's dad "played" drums on Kim's ass before he stood up

Then Jacks father first stands facing Kim and places his stronger arm between the Kim's legs and his weaker arm on the Kim's opposite shoulder. They he lift Kim onto his stronger shoulder, turning Kim upside-down similar to a scoop slam lift. Kim was then lowered while being held so that the her head is hanging between the standing Jack's father knees. And he puts her head on his dick and he put his dick in her mouth to suck it,whille he was abusing her vagina,after 10 minutes he put her down.

Jack's dad-You can't be mad at me.I know that you love my son but I know that you would love more than anything that I can put DICK in your pussy stand up.

Jack andKim were knocked out again


	5. Chapter 5

When they woke up,Jack was tied behind Kim's back. _Reminder they are still naked. Jack's dad showed up._

Dad-So Jack are you ready my son.

Jack-What?

Dad-Since i saw you crying whole day I decided that you are gonna have a fun too.

 _He forced Jack's DICK in Kim's pussy ._

Look if you don't fuck her, I will kill you right now.

So Jack began to fuck Kim,Faster you wanna protect your girlfriend all the time, why she can't give you a fun time.

Jack had sex with Kim for 39 minutes.

Jack's dad knocked his son and he untied him from Kim,he grabs her vagina and he played with it,grab my Dick,Jack's dad shouts at Kim,who was forced to do a mastrubation on his dick,they once again did a mouth to mouth kiss,this time they sat at top Jack.

They move away and he once again had sex with Kim,he pushed like a maniac for 10 minutes before Jack knocked him out with chair beat him down more before he untied Kim.

Kim could not get on her own so Jack had to carry her to living room and Jack called police.

Jack s dad was arrested for sexual assault.

Jack went to live with Kim and her mother.

The end


End file.
